


And Then

by aLittleLimeTree



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLittleLimeTree/pseuds/aLittleLimeTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem describing the rebirths of Steve and Alex in the Minecraft world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then

The world went dark  
Voices all around, two multiplied  
Into countless echoes, telling her  
I love you, wake up, and  
You Are.  
And the sky dissolved  
One flash, then bits of lights in  
Square, small, white and glowing matter  
What Steve would have called pixels  
Floating down like billions of feathers or snowflakes  
A universe whirled by and comets spun around stars leaving them and themselves sparkling in the wake  
Clouds rushed and swelled  
Painted gray and darker gray in the inky blue of the Sky who was sleeping the sleep of the dead  
In the darkness mountains rose  
A line was dug and water filled it so rivers were born once more  
A terrain sculpted for a thousandth time  
Lava burst beneath the Earth.  
So close she could almost feel the heat  
The height of the mountains sent her reeling  
Almost.  
It was so vivid, everything was so real, and yet  
Was it real?  
A beautiful dream, an illusion of awe  
Was it real?  
And the Sun rose, burning, a trumpeting of fiery light  
In the glory of the newborn morning,  
It shone and it glowed, painting all it looked upon in warm gold  
Better than ingots, or golden apples  
Every gaze, every touch was filled with joy and love as if  
It had never truly smiled on anything before  
And its rays found her, touched her cheek, gently tousled her hair  
Where it touched orange melted into yellow, with spots melting in turn into blinding white that  
Was almost as white as the sun.  
Everyone was smiling  
The Sun, the Sky, the blue orchids by the bed  
Someone breathed in, the air was soft and sweet like the milky scent of an infant  
Footsteps padded, pattered and a voice called out, "Mama!"  
Someone rose and stretched and his voice held a smile  
New life was waking within, kicking for attention against her closed eyelids  
And Someone called her name,  
Alex.  
Alex. Are you awake?


End file.
